saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Komori Furukawa
Komori Furukawa '(ふるかわこもり, ''Furukawa Komori?) was among the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online» and was known by her in-game name '''Fuyumi '''both in «Sword Art Online» and «Alfheim Online». Fuyumi was once a beta tester and soon joined the real game, thus becoming one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in the game. In SAO, Fuyumi became an Information Broker, selling players information in exchange for items. Fuyumi was also a Blacksmith/Weaponsmith who crafted player-made weapons and sold them in her own private shop. Fuyumi has also cleared various different floors making her a semi-famous Clearer. She has a close relationship with <<Yamagata Kyuwa>> who is also the creator of the guild <<Red Eye>>. Fuyumi soon joined the «Knights of the Blood» which was a kind of school for skilled SAO players in the game, though left when she and many others went to clear the 75th Floor of the Aincrad. '''Personality Fuyumi appeared very timid at first, as shown at the beginning of the Aincrad Arc, but as soon as she got used to living in SAO, became very friendly and open. Fuyumi is a very helpful individual as she never hesitates to help anyone who she sees is in distress. She is also very talkative, but at the same time trustworthy. There isn’t any secret that Fuyumi will refuse to keep. Though some players find her as a nuisance, Fuyumi doesn’t really mind at all and always finds the good in all things. Fuyumi is a very cheerful girl, and can easily recover from feeling sad or lonely. Her friends know her as a ball of sunshine, both in SAO and in the real world. Fuyumi can easily put a smile on the face of people around her. Fuyumi isn’t the type who holds grudges but instead remains friendly even to those who seem to dislike her or those who have hurt her in the past. She is a very forgiving young woman as she can easily forgive others for their mistakes. Fuyumi seems to be overprotective of her peers, as seen when she and her classmates formed a party at the beginning of the Aincrad Arc. Fuyumi managed to bring her party to various different floors unharmed. However, Fuyumi has the tendency to easily annoy other people and because of this, is known as an airhead by some players. As mentioned earlier, some players find her as a nuisance and even though she is a skilled player, will not let her join their parties. Appearance Fuyumi is rather thin and has shoulder-length hair and bangs. Her eyes are roundish and have round, light pink pupils. She has smooth, light skin and her hair is a combination of black fading to a dark shade of red. Fuyumi‘s normal SAO avatar consists of a purple tunic, long, white gloves, a white undershirt, a purple skirt, socks and shoes and a yellow ribbon tied around her waist. Her sword hangs feebly on the back of her waist. She has another ribbon dangling from her neck. Fuyumi’s weaponsmith/blacksmith outfit consists of a light blue top with a lace and ribbons dangling from her neck. She wears a flared skirt of the same colour with lace lining its edges, long blue socks and white sandals. She also wears a lace headdress on her head and some lace on her waist and has lace secured around her wrists. Fuyumi’s ALO avatar looks somewhat like her SAO avatar, but with a blue, black and white colour combination. She wears a white ribbon on her hair and around her waist, long white socks and boots and has a blue ribbon dangling from her neck. She has pointy ears and two pairs of blue, transparent wings. Her avatar is based on that of an Undine, which is the race she chose, giving her light blue hair fading to a slightly lighter shade of blue. Her eye pupils are now a light shade of blue. Her real-life appearance is almost exactly the same, except she had her hair dyed pure black during the beginning of the Fairy Dance Arc. She is usually seen wearing a cat ear cap on her head. On weekdays, she wears her school uniform consisting of a white collared shirt, a black skirt and necktie, white socks and black-closed shoes. Chronology Aincrad Arc Before the events leading up to the SAO incident, Komori was last seen returning home from school. She had immediately started on her homework and called her friend on her cellphone right after. After a long chat, she and her friends logged on Sword Art Online using their NerveGear for the very first time. Being a Beta Tester, Komori was chosen to lead their group. During the first few hours, Komori and her classmates trained themselves to face several different monsters. An hour later, they decided to log out and take a break in the real world, but then discovered that there was no ’Log Out’ button in their Player Menus. Just like most players, Komori insisted it was just a glitch, and that the creators must have heard about it and are working to fix it. The friends then decided to sit down and chat until it was fixed again. However, the group was forcefully teleported to the Plaza where everyone was told that they would have to clear all 100 floors of the Aincrad in order to return to the real world. Their avatars reverted to their true forms and the friends were shocked to see one another. Immediately after that, Komori and her friends were seen sobbing and panicking as they were told that forced removal of the NerveGear would fry their brains, leaving them dead. Komori then convinced her friends to follow her snd venture through the first floor. After purchasing some gear, Komori and her friends defeated the first floor boss and moved on to the next. Komori soon joined her friends’ guild «Red Eye» and the guild soon moved into their very own house bought by the guild leader. Komori would go on boss raids with her guild and move up from floor to floor. Soon, Komori took on the job of becoming a Blacksmith/Weaponsmith and crafted weapons and armour for SAO players. She soon crafted a sword the <<Earthen Blade of Immense Power>> which she used until the end of the Aincrad Arc. As Komori’s level increased rapidly, she left her friends and joined the Knights of the Blood (KOB) where she strengthened her avatar and trained with KOB’s many other members including Kirito and Asuna. After deciding to clear the 75th floor with her party, Komori decided to leave the KOB and regroup with her friends. Upon hearing Komori’s decision on clearing the 75th floor with her raid party, the friends disbanded their guild as some guild members did not want to join the boss raid but instead just stay behind. After Kirito defeated the final boss, Heathcliff and cleared the game, Komori instantly logged out of SAO and woke up in a hospital reserved specifically for SAO victims. After hearing that about 4,000 players had died, Komori decided that she wouldn’t play any more VRMMO games for a while. She soon returned to her normal life and attended the «SAO Survivor School» along with Kirito, Asuna and many others. Fairy Dance Arc Three weeks after the SAO incident, Komori was invited by a friend to play the latest VRMMO game «Alfheim Online». Though she hesitated at first, she was told that it wasn’t like SAO and that you could safely log out. Though she didn’t believe it at first, she changed her mind when she learnt that players had their own pairs of wings and had the ability to fly. Komori soon put on her NerveGear again after purchasing the game with her own money. She chose her usual name, Fuyumi, and joined the race Undine. She and her friends decided like many other players to get to the top of Yggdrasil, the mysterious tree in the middle of Alfheim Online‘s virtual world. However, none of them were able to get to the top. In ALO, Komori was chosen to be one of the few Ambassadors of Undine, one sworn to protect the race from harm. Just like in SAO, Komori also sold various different items to ALO Players but didn‘t bother to set up her own shop anymore. Instead of selling player-made items, Komori sold upgraded versions of items bought from the store. After Asuna was rescued by Kirito, Komori was invited to go to a party in the real world celebrating Asuna’s rescue. Soon, those who attended the party decided that they would meet up again in ALO. Komori decided she would invite some of her friends to come over with her. Komori then played ALO every chance she got- before she went to school and after she got home from school. She played with her party members from SAO in ALO and soon enough met another player, Yuuki. Yuuki became a close friend of the party and frequently dueled with Asuna. However, towards the end of the series, Komori was devastated by the thought the Yuuki was close to death, being sick in the real world. Yuuki soon passed away at the age of 15. Komori still played ALO after that with her party and spends most of her time flying around in the game as if she were flying on her very own pair of wings. Relationships * Yamagata Kyuwa * Kawada Akane Abilities Sword Art Online Main Equipment Skills Alfheim Online Main Equipment Skills Notable Achievements * Skilled SAO Clearer *Ambassador of Undine Gallery Trivia * Komori's blood-type is O. * Komori loves to eat sushi * Komori suggested the guild name <> as it symbolises the evil eyes of Kobold Henchmen * In Komori’s first draft, she used a one-handed Rapier instead of a Sword * She was originally supposed to be a Spriggan like Kirito in ALO but switched over at some point * She was born in Osaka, Japan Category:Character